


Alone and in Love

by LocalCrypitdCasseroo



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with no happy ending, Drabble, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, I've missed these two, Loneliness, Love Confessions, M/M, Seam needs a hug, Sorry if this makes no sense, Two Shot, Unrequited Love, but not really, so does jevil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-05 08:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17915441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocalCrypitdCasseroo/pseuds/LocalCrypitdCasseroo
Summary: Freedom gives Jevil a lot of time to think.





	1. 1

Jevil was alone.

Again…

He was always alone. He’d always been alone.

Well not really.

There had been Seam.

Had been.

Seam’s gone now.

Seam hopefully isn’t dead.

Just locked up, like the rest of ‘em.

Seam had been special to Jevil.

Jevil remembers Seam once saying “Only a fool would fall for me”.

That was Jevil’s role, the fool.

Only ever a fool.

A fool in love, that is.

Jevil never got to know if Seam too, fell in love.

There once been a night were Jevil planned to confess.

It was where the stars don’t shine.

Jevil had left a box full with flowers and dark candy and lastly a note.

Just before Jevil planned to leave he saw a strange someone at the edge of the path.

Jevil followed him.

Now Jevil’s here.

Alone.

Alone and in Love


	2. Chapter 2

After all these Seam had kept the letter.

 

Such a bittersweet letter.

 

All it read was:

 

_ “Seam, I think I like,like you! - Sincerely Jevil!” _

 

Jevil was never good at things like love confessions.

 

Seam didn’t care it was short and sweet and to the point.

 

That’s all Seam need.

 

All Seam needs now is Jevil.

 

It was scary and almost…. _ Amazing,  _ how quickly Jevil changed.

 

Seam was too frightened by Jevil to tell him he loved him back.

 

Seam’s only wish now is that he could scoop Jevil up and say.

 

“ _ I love you too” _

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I've missed writing these sad gay babies! I really hope this makes sense too, I was just kinda writing things I thought sounded good down.


End file.
